


Kisumi, Please.

by crazyinjune, maroonpantaloons



Series: With Seams of Gold [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Gen, Valentine's Day, kisumi flirts with everyone that's it that's the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyinjune/pseuds/crazyinjune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maroonpantaloons/pseuds/maroonpantaloons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Need a kiss?<i></i></i>
  <br/>
  <i></i>
  <br/>
  <i>Kisumi tries his best to spread the Valentine's Day spirit around the shatterdome.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisumi, Please.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, surprise, a Valentine's gift for you all--day in the life of the irrepressible Kisumi Shigino,

“Need a kiss?”

Makoto jumps about three feet in the air, spinning around and and almost hitting Kisumi in the stomach with his staff. “Kisumi, _please_ ,” he sighs, lowering the staff and running a hand through his hair in exasperation.

Kisumi grins a wicked grin. “If you insist.” He takes a step towards Makoto and leans close. Makoto makes a strangled choking noise and drops his staff as Kisumi grabs the collar of his jacket and pulls him in. They’re almost nose to nose when Kisumi brings up his other hand to uncurl his palm slowly in front of Makoto’s face. Makoto widens his eyes.

Lying in the middle of Kisumi’s palm is a pink Hershey’s kiss.

“ _Kisumi!_ ” Makoto wails, regaining his faculties enough to take several steps backwards. He nearly trips over the staff, blushing almost as pink as the candy in Kisumi’s hand. “Was that really necessary?”

“No.” That grin again. “But it sure was fun. Just spreading the Valentine’s Day cheer, Makoto.”

Makoto laughs, blush fading as he takes the chocolate and slips it into a pocket.“Just don’t do it to Haru, I don’t think he’d be very cheered.” Kisumi sticks out his bottom lip inan exaggerated pout. “Oh, Kisumi, please don’t tell me you’re thinking of doing it to Haru—”

“Doing what?” Haruka stands between the open doors. Makoto freezes again, Kisumi smiles. Haru walks in, picking up Makoto’s abandoned staff to avoid it rolling into a corner. “I thought we were doing some solo training,” he says to Makoto. He flicks his eyes over to Kisumi, then back to Makoto. “Doing _what_?”

The tips of Makoto’s ears are pink. “I gave Makoto a kiss, do you want one?” Kisumi bounds up to Haru and swings an arm around his shoulders. “Haru, don’t stare at me like that.” Haru switches his glare to Makoto instead and rams his staff into Kisumi’s ribs.

“Ahh—” Makoto flutters his hands, closing them around the staff in Haruka’s hand while Kisumi wheezes. Makoto shoots him an apologetic look. “Kisumi, Haru and I _do_ need to train, I’m sorry—”

“No worries!” Kisumi flashes a smile, seemingly recovered from Haru’s attack. He raises an eyebrow, turning to Haru. “Sure you don’t want my kiss?”

“Very,” says Haru curtly.

Kisumi dips a hand into his pocket tosses something at him. Never one for slow reflexes, Haruka catches it automatically. Opening his hand, he sees the candy and _tsks_.

“See ya,” Kisumi winks and heads towards the exit, but he stops in the doorway and turns back around. Haruka looks up. Kisumi sticks out his tongue for a fraction of a second then dashes out the door, leaving Haru with a kiss in his hand.

He gives it to Makoto.

 

* * *

 

“Need a kiss, Rei?”

“No, thank you, I prefer not to let romantic entanglements get in the way of my work.”

Kisumi chokes on his laughter and almost falls off the lab stool with the effort. Rei ignores him and continues to tinker with the robotic arm on his table.

“Did someone say kiss?” Nagisa pokes his head out from inside a cabinet. “ _Rei-chan_ , Kisumi-chan is your valentine and you didn’t even tell me!”

Rei sighs. “He is not, Hazuki-san, he is merely trying to distract me.” Kisumi takes offense to this. “Did you find those steel washers?”

“Yup!” Nagisa leaps up and hands Rei a plastic box, and it rattles as Rei sets in on the table. Nagisa puts his chin on Rei’s shoulder and regards Kisumi with curiosity. Rei doesn’t shrug him off like Kisumi thought he would, instead shifting slightly to give Nagisa a more comfortable angle and continuing to tinker. “Do you really want to kiss Rei-chan?” Nagisa asks.

Kisumi holds up a finger in correction. “I want to give him a kiss.” He pulls out the bag of candy in his pocket. Nagisa’s eyes widen, and slipping off of Rei he bursts into peals of laughter.

“Rei-chan—” he gasps. “Look—” Nagisa has to slap the table and take heavy breaths to control his laughing. “Oh my god, I get it, kisses—”

Rei straightens, putting down his tools and looking at them both. The corner of his mouth tugs upwards. “I do admit, I admire the clever joke.”

“Sooooo?” Kisumi holds out the bag and smiles. “A kiss?”

Rei takes one and neatly drops it into the pocket of his lab coat, patting the flap closed. Nagisa takes a handful and scatters them on the counter among the vials, unwrapping one on the spot. Kisumi excuses himself to spread his cheer elsewhere.

 _“Nagisa,”_ comes Rei’s scandalized voice as Kisumi heads out the doors. _“Don’t eat those in the lab!”_

 

* * *

 

“Matsoukas! Happy Valentine's Day!” Kisumi’s delighted to see Rin and Gou walking down the hallway and falls into step with them. “Need a kiss, Gou?”

“No, thanks!” she says cheerfully. Kisumi doesn’t push it, instead spinning around to face her brother.

“What about you, grumpy? Turn that frown upside-down Rin, need a kiss?” Rin is certainly not as cheerful as his sister, as Kisumi finds out half a second later when Rin knees him in the balls.

“Onii-chan!” Gou slaps a palm over her mouth.

“ _Hhhhhhhhhhh_ ” Kisumi’s wheezing in pain for the second time in an hour, and wonders what he’s done to deserve this.

Rin stands over him with arms crossed as Kisumi curls up on the floor. “Don’t flirt with my sister,” he says, looking down at him. “Or me, don’t flirt with me either.” Gou’s eyes are still wide, but she’s plainly hiding laughter behind her palm.

“You didn’t let me finish my _joke_ ,” Kisumi pouts. “So mean, Rin, I meant _these_ kisses.”

“Oooh!” Gou lights up when she sees the bag of chocolate. “In that case, I will take one, thanks!” She reaches down and plucks one from the bag, leaving Kisumi still on the floor.

Kisumi’s beginning to feel somewhat betrayed by the Matsouka siblings. He holds up the bag and tries his most charming smile on Rin, who does not at all seem charmed. “Kiss, Rin?”

Rin continues to look profoundly unimpressed, arms still folded. He could give Haru a run for his money, Kisumi thinks. “I don’t like sweets.”

Kisumi puffs up his cheeks and blows air through his lips. “So _cold_ , Rin.” Rin heaves a deep sigh, and holds out a hand to pull him up.

“Sorry,” Rin says, sounding not too sorry.

“Water under the bridge, Rin,” Kisumi says breezily. He’s about to go bestow his kisses on the next lucky participant when he realizes something. “Hang on, I’m your _superior officer!”_

Rin’s mouth twitches slightly before he and Gou snap into salutes. “Sorry, sir.” He’s not even trying to look remorseful, flashing his sharp smile at Kisumi. If anything, it’s nice to see a smile on him again.

“He’s not sorry at all,” Gou informs Kisumi helpfully. As if he didn’t know. Rin pinches her with his free hand.

“You Matsoukas,” Kisumi says, shaking his head in some approximation of trying to be an authority figure. “This whole place needs to watch out for you two.”

This time, they both smile.

 

* * *

 

“Need a kiss, marshall?”

“I could fire you for that,” Seijuuro says idly, sitting with his feet on his desk when Kisumi walks in. Kisumi holds up the chocolate. “Oh. Those kisses, okay.” He pushes his candy dish towards Kisumi, who tips the rest of his chocolate into it.

“Ahhhhh,” Kisumi flops himself onto Seijuuro’s couch and stretches. “What a day, marshall. It’s hard work, spreading cheer like I do.”

Seijuuro doesn’t sympathize. “How many people hit you?” He grins, taking one of the chocolates out of the dish.

Kisumi pouts. “Haru. Rin. Makoto almost did, but it was an accident.”

Seijuuro barks out a laugh. “I’m surprised my sister didn’t beat you up.”

“I haven’t seen her,” Kisumi confesses. “I don’t doubt I would have another bruise if I had.”

“It’d be your own fault, you know.”

“Probably.” Kisumi smiles. “Price to pay for spreading joy, marshall.”

Seijuuro snorts. “I think you spread your _joy_ where it’s not wanted a little too often, Kisumi.”

There is a loud and incessant banging on the door. “ _Nii-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!_ ” Seijuuro grins and hits his button, and Momo comes barreling in, Nariko strolling leisurely behind him.

“NII-SAN.” Momo flings himself to Seijuuro’s side, flailing limbs almost hitting Kisumi in the face. “ _I got two kaiju cells to merge on Valentine’s Day_ nii-san I could get them to _reproduce_ —” he is abruptly cut off when Nariko sits on the desk and neatly clamps a hand over his mouth.

“I tried to tell him that _more_ kaijus is a bad idea,” says Nariko conversationally, as if she was only trying to get Momo to stop putting so much sugar in his coffee. “What’s up with you guys?”

“I gave all my Valentine’s kisses to your brother,” Kisumi tells them very seriously. Their mouths drop. Seijuuro groans.

“Kisumi,” he thuds his forehead onto his desk. “ _Please_.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of your intrepid authors may have done the Hershey's kiss thing, and it wasn't even on Valentine's Day. The other is stunned she had the gall. 
> 
> For those of you who are interested, this takes place in chronology roughly somewhere between chapters 7 and 8 of [With Seams of Gold!](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/2690675/chapters/6020675)


End file.
